Nobody Loves You
by Deadly Nyghtshade
Summary: First in a series of stories known as the Exileverse. Post Hogwarts, oneshot. After the fall of Voldemort the golden trio starts to drift apart. Finally giving up Hermione leaves the wizarding world as she knew it.


Disclaimer- The song is called Nobody Loves You and is owned by Garbage. J.K. Rowling owns all things that have to do with Harry Potter. The story line however is all my own. Nobody loves you is the first in a series that I am writing. Any Harry Potter fanfiction written by me is in this series. It's called the Exile-verse seeing as many stories aren't really in a series just snippets from the same Alternate universe. In this universe Horcruxes don't exist and Voldemort is dead, but Death Eaters are still waging a war against anyone not agreeing with their views.

* * *

Nobody loves you

She was sitting by the window writing in her worn diary, silent tears cascading down her face. She set her quill down to watch the sun fall below the horizon, the sinking sun reminded her of school. The sun brilliant and gold turning the sky all sorts of scarlet. Gryffindor colors. It seemed so inappropriate for what she was about to do. She brushed a strand of bushy brown hair and shut the curtains.

_Watching the days slip by so fast  
knowing your fate has long been cast_

She picked up her quill and resumed writing, contemplating the fact that she was no longer a use to Ron and Harry. During school she was a help for homework. Someone to help them get an easy A. Now that they were training for aurors she couldn't help them. Finishing her page she flipped it and began writing on the fifth page. Half way through she set down her quill and snapped the leather bound book shut. She slowly got up and walked to the edge of her bed and opened her trunk.

_Working your fingers to the bone,  
cause nobody loves you when your gone_

She unlocked the trunk and said a series of spells to make her clothes and personal items fly into the open trunk. She was setting her wand down when she spotted a picture of a man with messy black hair and glasses that hid his infamous green eyes. She walked over to the dresser and seized the photo. The picture would smile and occasionally wink at her as she stared at it. She shook her head and threw the picture as hard as possible to the adjacent wall. It hit and fell to the ground by the door.

_Coughing up feelings just for you,  
to find something real to hold on to_

"Oh well, he never loved me anyway." she said to herself and walked back to her trunk. 'Did I even love him?' she wondered, 'Am I even capable of loving?' In the past year she had grown even less attached to her friends. Shutting herself off from the rest of the world, only finding comfort in her books. She didn't feel like she belonged in the world of magic anymore.

_But there is a hole inside my heart,  
where all of my love comes pouring out _

Ever since third year she thought she was in love with him. In seventh year she even asked him out. He told her is was to dangerous. That he couldn't bear it if Voldemort got to her because of him. He apparently didn't care about that when he decided to go out with Ginny. She was happy that he decided to go out with her. Now she could see him for who he really was.

_You know you'll always be my man  
but grab yourself sweetness where you can_

Deep down she knew he wouldn't last. Weather it be from stress of killing Voldemort or Auror training he wasn't going to last long at all. He had become paranoid, seeing the grim everywhere he went. The war had gotten so bad that young children were even able to use spells. Aurors were even able to use the unforgettable spells legally now. Harry was going to either kill the worst evil or be killed by him and that was making him crack.

_Cause sooner or later we're all gonna die,  
left to the dogs under the sky._

She shut her trunk and grabbed a coat, her robe would have looked out of place where she was going. She passed the broken frame and stepped on it with the heel of her black leather boot.

_I cracked a piece of broken glass.  
I cracked a piece of broken glass._

She stepped out of her apartment and concentrated. She appeared inside the apartment that Harry and Ron had gotten after graduation from Hogwarts. Looking around, as if trying to remember it all, she went over to couch and sat down. The reality of it all over whelming her. She started laughing in pity, they were so naive.

_Coughing up feelings just for you,  
To find something real to hold on to._

She saw a picture of them from graduation sitting on the fireplace mantle. She broke down into tears as she remembered the day. In the picture they were all smiling, joyful, and for one day they had forgotten about all of the pain going on in the outside world. She pulled out two letters, one for each of them and set them down on the coffee table. Pulling out her precious wand she took a deep breath. After gaining the strength she snapped in two and set the broken pieces next to the notes.

_but there is a hole inside my heart,  
Where all of my love comes pouring out._

Getting frustrated with her self for taking to long she walked over to the door. As she began walking down the stairs, dragging the trunk behind her, her eyes glazed over. She remembered third year, when she and Harry used the time turner to save Sirius, and fifth year when they started the DA. She remembered sixth year when Dumbledore died and first year with the cave troll. When things weren't quite so real. When she was an innocent bookworm and know-it-all. Yes, things had changed. At least at one time there was a sibilance of good. What changed? Her.

_You used to say that all the good is gone,  
That I have forgotten who I am._

When she changed they did not except it. To this day they still don't. They keep thinking that its just a phase, she will be happy again. It was the war that turned her cold, jaded. She was exhausted, tired of this life. She wanted something new. Something without the one thing that caused all of this, magic. She wanted a life without worry, without tragedy, and without evil. She wanted to be free for once. The Hermione Granger everyone knew is gone, the knew Hermione Granger is free.

_Free as a bird. Wild as the wind,  
But somehow I can not let you in._


End file.
